


Lucky

by greymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymalfoy/pseuds/greymalfoy
Summary: Where Draco realises that he is incredibly, and undeniably, lucky.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally posted to my tumblr (greymalfoy) and it needed a second home, I hope you enjoy!

Draco never really understood how lucky he was until now. Himself and Harry had been watching a muggle movie together - a typical romantic comedy that Draco had denied liking, but secretly admired it because it made Harry grin wide and laugh carelessly (it was the kind of laugh that rippled from the gut upwards, it was brilliant and made Draco’s skin tingle and feel oddly warm. But Harry was happy and all Draco wanted was for Harry to be happy.) Harry had fell sound asleep, his head resting on Draco’s thighs and glasses all askew. It was a wonder that the Gryffindor found it at all comfortable - the pressure of his cheeks against the Slytherin’s jeans would definitely leave creases, but the serenity of his expression prevented the blonde from shifting him. 

The thing that baffled Draco the most wasn’t the questionable position the Gryffindor was sleeping in but the fact that he was completely and utterly vulnerable. Harry let sleep envelope him freely, open mouthed and breathing heavily. Draco could do anything now - harm him in the most unspeakable ways or inflict some sort of excruciating pain. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t dare; he felt no need to. The Slytherin was actually unbelievably honoured that Harry trusted him enough to willingly fall asleep on his lap. It was a sore sight for the eye, really - he’d begun drooling now - but the innocence of it was beautiful, in an uncanny way.

Draco would even admit that Harry was beautiful (which was expected considering they’d been dating for a while now). Not because of the vibrancy of the green in his eyes, or the freckles that littered his face (oh wow those sweet, sweet freckles that appeared when the sun shone bright. Draco loved those.) All of these things were brilliant - don’t get him wrong, they were amazing - but there were other factors that stood out more prominently and made Harry so effortlessly captivating. He was so selfless and brave; he’d do anything provided that Draco was happy. It was rare for anyone to do that, let alone someone he adored so much. Harry also never failed to make Draco smile, whether he was being completely insufferable or making stupid jokes that made little to no sense. Harry made Draco feel as though he had purpose, a reason to live, laugh and love.

That was when it hit him: he was in love with Harry Potter. He forced himself to repeat the fact five times over in his brain before it made sense. Adoration and admiration were nothing as close to how he actually felt - the way he felt when Potter became Harry and Malfoy became Draco. No matter what the Slytherin did, he knew he had the full support of his boyfriend, and he came to another realisation that Harry probably loved him just as much, too. It was oddly surreal. But it was beautiful. Brilliant.


End file.
